Unexpected Villan
by InvaderXion
Summary: A darker alternative to the story, instead of getting away Callaghan well he got what he deserved. Confused and alone Hiro start out on a path different what you expected from the movie. Can his friends help him come to his senses? Or will Hiro be lost to them forever?
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently saw this movie and I fell in love with it. Although some crying was involved, I liked. This story I sort of a darker version of what happened in the movie. This is not based upon anything from the original comic which I haven't read. The idea for this came from a panel I saw on the internet, so the initial idea is from you mysterious idea creator, but thanks. Anyway onto my new story!**

Krei's Mysterious Island

"Tadashi, he went in there to save you." Hiro pleaded with Callaghan, the mask clutched in his right hand.

"That was his fault, he was too nice. Now give me the mask Hiro." Callaghan said holding out his hand. Tear's streaming down his face in one quick motion pulls of his helmet.

"Is this what Tadashi would have want…"Baymax tried to say as Hiro pulled the mask over his own face.

"Hiro what are you doing?" Gogo asked zooming over next to Baymax. Hiro cut them off with a wall of microbots. He used more to slam Callaghan against the wall.

"Tadashi is gone. Microbots… destroy."

Later Sanfransokyo

"Today we report on the tragic attack on the island outside our city. A team of teenagers have brought in the body of Professor Robert Callaghan. According to the oddly dressed group he survived the fire at the College and was killed by the microbots he had used to survive later while on the island." Informed a news lady. Around a table Cass's café sat the rest of our team, minus baymax.

They all watched the tv screen, they hadn't told the police the rest of the story, but they had returned to the Hamada home to talk to Cass. They told her Hiro was missing but not why. But it wasn't all the way wrong, after he did it he used the microbots to flee. They didn't have the ability to find him, for now Baymax was charging in his case while they decided what to do.

"What are we going to do, we have to find Hiro?" Honey Lemon said accentuating his name trying to sound Japanese.

"But how? He was kind of our leader." Fred said, being unhelpful as usual.

"He's right though. But Hiro needs us he's just lost and he needs help." Gogo said being a bit softer than usual.

Hiro looked over the city sitting on top of one of the large wind turbines, in the same place he had with Baymax just a few days ago. The city was full of life, Hiro had an unreadable expression. The kabuki mask lay next to him. He picked it up and starred into the hollow eyes.

"It's time to do something." Hiro said. He stood up, he wasn't angry or sad. He was numb, but he was going to make sure no one felt the same pain he had.

**That wraps it up for now. Tell me if you like it and I'll continue. I bid you adieu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short intro today, I've got a school delay so I decided to write. If you have any good ideas for the story please PM them to me. Onto the story!**

San Fransokyo

"That search continues for fourteen year old Hiro Hamada, who was reported missing after leaving to hang out with some friends. The friends have said that they hadn't seen Hiro when he disappeared. If you see him, pictured above call the San Fransokyo police department." A new reporter said, after two days without Hiro Cass had filled a missing child report. It had been hard on her, she did a lot of stress eating.

The rest of our group were at school, even though finding Hiro was top priority they had to work on their gear. All except Fred who was happy with his current powers.

"Wasabi, come here." Gogo said as she finished something from her part of the lab. He walked over.

"What is it?" He wasn't in a very good mood. She popped a bubble.

"Try to slice through this." She said holding up one of her speed disk. Wasabi hesitated.

"Are you sure? I'll destroy it." He asked eyeing the tech. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am, no women up and do it." She said, he mumbled an ok and went for it. He went to slick down on the disk in her hand but it rebounded. He stood their shocked.

"Electromagnetic force, keeps them from most harm. It disrupted your containment field." She said smirking. He just stood their dumb founded.

"That's amazing Gogo. How did you do it?" He asked.

"Reverse work from the electromag suspension on the bike. If my prediction is right then we're going to have to upgrade our powers he built this stuff, he knows it to well." They both knew what she was talking about. After Hiro had left them it became apparent to her that they might have to face him in a fight.

"I hope we don't have to. Don't forget we have our secret weapon." Wasabi said. (If you've seen the movie you'll know what this is).

"I don't know if that will work. He might be too far gone." She replied looking down. Tadashi had been her first best friends, she owed it to him to try and help Hiro.

"Guy's we have to go now, someone's attacking downtown." Fred said running in already in his costume. They nodded, it only took a few moments for them to suit up. Honey Lemon pulled Baymax from Tadashi's lab. Soon they we're flying on Baymax towards the attack.

At first they thought it would just be some petty crime. But it turned out to be so much more. In one of the cities fast moving freeway's everything was stopped cars were stopped and held there by black masses.

"Microbots." Honey Lemon said from on top of Baymax. They got off on the top of a building.

"Then that means, Hiro!" Gogo said spotting a figure sitting in the middle of a large pile of microbts. He lifted himself up to their level.

"You came, I figured some petty trouble would bring you out here." He said his voice sounding weird because of the mask. Hiro had switched out Callaghan's white and red mask for a darker black and purple, the eyes were dark and appeared hollow.

"Hiro, stop this. What are you doing? You need to let these people go." Honey Lemon said, they all held their breath weapons ready. The mask could show no emotion.

"Sure, I wanted you here anyway." He said the microbots moved away from around the cars and up the side of the building. Before they knew it all five of them we're trapped. But this time the trapping was dense.

"I wouldn't try to escape. I know all of your weapons, I designed them. Listen for a minute, and Baymax. I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said looking at Baymax.

"Deactivating." Baymax replied, he wanted to help Hiro but Hiro had told him to deactivate. He couldn't stop his programming. They stared at him as the folded back up.

"Now that that's done with." He turned back to the remaining four. "Before you all try to lecture me about what Tadashi would have wanted and all that know I will not hesitate to do the same thing I did to Callaghan." Hiro said, Gogo looked at him and idea working in her mind.

"Tadashi is dead, I even went back to make sure. But I'm not the only one who's had to feel like this. I went back to the island, Callaghan lost his daughter in a Krei tech accident because Krei wanted to show off. Just like when he offered to buy my tech. He's also the one who set the fire." He revealed. They all gasped Wasabi looked around trying to think of something. But nothing came to mind.

"Dude that's crazy." Fred said. Hiro whipped over, looking ready to pounce on him just for that one comment. He stood back and tried to calm down.

"It is, but not anymore, it's the fault of people like Krei that we suffer loss and sadness. I'm going to rid the world of those people." Hiro said earning a collective gasp again. They hadn't expected him to go that far. Heck they hadn't expected him to do what he did to Callaghan. Gogo decided it was now or never.

"You're going to kill them?" She said, he turned around. She could see her quickly thought up was going to work.

**That's the end I'm going to go eat, tata.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chappie. Speaking of that has anyone seen the trailer for that new Chappie movie? It looks so stupid to me, oh well. Thanks to the few people who have been reading and reviewing this story. Those people help me to want to finish my stories, well enough sap. Onto the story!**

Hiro's P.O.V.

I whipped around to look at Gogo, glad the mask covered my face. I hate that word.

"Don't say that word!" I said loud and angry. She looked defiant, smug even. It only infuriated me further.

"Why? Does it remind you of what you did? Does it make you uncomfortable? That's because you know what you did is wrong. Stop this Hiro and comeback with us." She said forcing her hand out of the microbots and holding it out to me

I stared at her and began to laugh, who does she think I am? I don't care what I did. I did it because he deserved it. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not some little kid who's going to wilt and cry because she wants me to

"I'm not a little kid. I know what I did and guess what? Yes I killed him but he deserved it. All those who hurt for no reason and cause sadness deserve to be punished by those who hurt them." I said backing up.

"Hiro!" They called out as I walked away stepping and being caught by the microbots. I had nothing left to say to them and they serve no other purpose now. I commanded the microbots remaining to finish the job.

Honey Lemon P.O.V.

We struggled against the remaining microbots. Most had gone with Hiro but some stayed. All the sudden they began to constrict around us.

"Ahh." I screamed as air was forced out of my body. I had difficulty breathing and couldn't reach my purse, it had been thrown to the side earlier.

"Wasabi, you've got to cut through." I was able to yell. He saw him struggle to reach his blades on button. Gogo's wheels desperately turned trying to make the microbots go away but they kept recondensing.

I began to become light headed, the pain around my stomach unbare able. Finally I closed my eyes falling into a warm blackness.

**Short Chapter, I'm tired and have no idea what to write. Please help me I really need some inspiration. Help please I'd like to continue this story. Thanks!**


End file.
